Bakura's Job Spree
by Luiniliel
Summary: Bakura needs a job so he follows a vague ad and becomes a telephone operator, bus driver, cab driver, etc. Chapter 8 UP! -sporadic updates- *chapters 4-7 being revamped*
1. Hard work with, Ra forbid, cheap pay

I do not own YuGiOh!

* * *

Summary: Bakura needing a job decides to become a telephone operator, bus driver, cab driver, etc.

Title: Bakura's Job Spree

* * *

Bakura scanned through the job-search newspaper.

"Stupid Ryou," Bakura mumbled to himself, "He just had to get all fucking hormonal on me. Stupid little girl."

Earlier he awoke to the sound of breakfast being made, eggs beaten in a bowl to be scrambled in the pan, pancake batter poured onto a hot skillet, a tea kettle whistling, coffee pot dripping, the smells were even better and he quickly jumped out of bed as his stomach made a rumble. It had been three months since he realized that a corporeal body could be formed with the right spell and while it took some time, originally, to get used to the idea of the physical sensations he had long ago forgotten, it was not hard to fall back into the normal habits related to a body.

Bakura happily bounded down the stairs, light as a feather, before he sat at the table in front of a plate and waited, patiently for Ryou to turn around and serve him.

Disappointment was the only thing that greeted him, that and rage, but rage and Bakura were long time friends, partners in enjoying the torment of others, etc.

In either case Ryou sat in front of his food and began to enjoy his meal while Bakura glared at the newspaper classified section that was thrown onto his plate.

How dare Ryou attempt to place limitations on what Bakura "Can or Can not do."

All it succeeded was in getting Bakura rather mad and Ryou bound and gagged in an upstairs closet with only a few bites of scrambled egg in his stomach.

Regardless, the message was made clear to him. Bakura needed to kill Ryou in a very secret manner, assume his identity, and receive the money that his father sent him weekly.

Or, Bakura can let Ryou live, but only as a servant, and start forging a place for himself in this new world.

Hesitantly, Bakura opened the newspaper and started reading. He skimmed quickly over those that looked too hard, or, Ra forbid, too little pay.

It wasn't like the old days 3 thousand years earlier when all Bakura had to do was dig up a few graves and live in the good life with hookers, the best food and drink, a few more hookers, and a couple dozen slaves.

'Damn those archaeologist!!' he thought as all the hot spots he once knew were wiped clean of goods and/or placed with guards carrying sub-machine guns. Then, the worst part that really bugged him was that they didn't even spend all the gold, or jewels, and priceless artifacts on themselves. They did it for (gagging gestures) charity.

He stopped at an ad. It said ...

"Lots of MONEY. Easy. Paid by the end of the week." Sure, it didn't really specify what kind of work it was but if it was a lot of money, and if you were paid by the end of the week he was sure that he could survive through some menial labor.

He circled the ad in red pen as he folded it under his arm and ran off to were the ad the ad specified.

* * *

Luiniliel: Hello. In case you haven't noticed, I went through and changed some things, expect a ton of additions and snips to made. I wrote this originally in high school and, not until now, did I realize exactly how poorly written it was. Sorry.


	2. So, I'm scary What else is new?

I do not own YuGiOh! Damned it. (pouts)

* * *

Chapter 2: So, I'm scary. What else is new?

* * *

With Ryou locked in an upstairs closet Bakura had no choice but to steal change from the sofa for his public transportation fees. Normally, he'd just force Ryou into the car with a knife to his spleen and order Ryou to take him wherever it was that he needed to go.

Bakura uncharacteristically sighed, good servants were so hard to find.

Not to mention the fact that it was completely degrading to be digging through couch cushions.

He grinned at that last thought when he felt his butterfly knife through his jeans and flicking it open, began ripping apart the furniture.

He admired his handiwork before walking out the door. Hopefully, the quiet contemplation Ryou will do in the closet, along with the aftermath, expressed through the shredded furniture, will teach him to keep his mouth shut before Bakura lost patience with him entirely and ripped out his tongue.

He sent that last thought through the mind link he shared with Ryou, along with the warning, _"Don't think that I don't collect organs, because I do. I have a very nice collection of Coptic jars that haven't been updated since I was sealed _yadonushi_." _The emotions rolling off of Ryou through the mind link confirmed Ryou's fear and Bakura was satisfied.

A quick trip and Bakura stood in front of the Kaiba Corp. office building. He was going to walk inside inside but the guard out front stopped him. "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to get inside. Kaiba's orders."

"And why can't I go inside?" Bakura smiled showing just enough teeth to appear as if he had fangs. The guard gulped as sweat began to bead on his forehead.

"Kaiba's orders, he didn't specify, sir." His last word came out as a muffled scream. He looked pale as Bakura pulled out his pocketknife and began to dig under his nails with the tip of it. It flashed in the light as Bakura carefully aimed it to catch the glare of some red neon sign. The guard took the hint. "I'll call Mr. Kaiba to ask if I should let you in." He turned and went inside the building to speak with the front desk. He returned as white as a ghost. "I'm sorry b-b-but I can't let you in, Kaiba wants to know if there is some way to get you removed from the premises?"

"Tell Kaiba that I didn't come to kill Mokuba this time, even though he deserves to be gutted. I'm just here for the job." He held up the newspaper to the guards face. Tears of relief almost came out of his eyes as he showed Bakura to the door for the job interviews, which happened to be through another entrance, other than the one that housed the front desk.

Bakura walked inside and stopped briefly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light. A young woman sat at the desk, filing her nails and yapping on the phone. She threw a clipboard at Bakura, but before Bakura could do anything another woman showed up and directed Bakura to a room.

The young woman showed Bakura to a desk and a questionnaire waited on top. He almost laughed as read the title of it.

"Do you have Kaiba Corp employee qualities?"

* * *

Well, do you?  
Just kidding, I don't believe anyone does except for Mokuba, little ass-kisser.  
Expect the next chapter to hold all the funny.  
Revised: 5/28/08


	3. Questionnaire answered!

I do not own Yugioh, though I make love to Kaiba every night, now thats a joke, I would rather sex up with Bakura or Ryou than that uptight prick. In either case, on with the show.

* * *

Reading guide: **Bold is Bakura's written answers**, _Italics are his thoughts_ and normal font is the questions.

* * *

Chapter: Questionnaire Answered!

* * *

"Do you have Kaiba Corp employee qualities?"  
_I doubt that I would ever have enough brain damage to make that part of what I strive for._

**Why, Yes I Do.**

* * *

Are you a 'people person' willing to make changes to suit the customers' needs?  
_It really isn't if you are really good for the job, it's about how much ass you can kiss without degrading yourself... ooh, wait. Thats an oxymoron. _

**The customer is always right, and I must remember such.**

* * *

Are you willing to give up all of your self-respect?  
_I wouldn't even ask the retarded pharaoh to do that, and I sure as hell am not that desperate._

**No, however I am willing to make compromises.** _(mental gagging)_

* * *

Can you be attentive, even to those who just seem to be repeating over and over?  
_All you really have to do in such cases is listen once and nod your head every now and then. For Ra's sake, I've "talked" with Tea while impersonating Ryou, if that wasn't the most trying thing I've ever done, than I don't know what is._

**I am sure I can be, however I will also make an effort to redirect the conversation to make more sense.**

* * *

Do you value your hairstyle?  
_What hairstyle? It just grows like this. The retarded pharaoh is the only one obsessed with hair gel._

**I realize that appearance is important.**

* * *

How good is your hearing?  
(Please circle) Excellent, Good, Decent, I can get along, Bad, Deaf  
_So good I hear things others can't, mainly, whom to kill._

(Bakura circled** excellent**)

* * *

Are you psychic?  
_To a degree ever since I stole Pegasus' Millennium Eye. (smirk)_

**Nonsense, I don't believe in that hippy crap.**

* * *

Can you be overly obnoxious at times? To the point of death threats?  
_Who dare threaten me! Muwahaha! I am a god; now worship me!_

**That is an awful way to talk to people.**

* * *

Are you a clean person?  
_Clean as in HIV negative or as in broom, mop, etc? Fucks, you'd think that Kaiba would know how to be more specific._

**Moderately so.**

* * *

Do you enjoy weaponry?

_I need it to kill people, otherwise it becomes messy and bloody, though I am not afraid of the gore. I particularly am in love with my butterfly kn... and... O Ra! Its Tea, (Bakura hides his face behind his hair) don't look at me, don't look at me, AHHHHHHHHH!! Look away, don't notice me, don't notice me, I'm no one, a perfect stranger, no one you know, EEEEEPPPP!! Don't open your mouth, don't open your mouth, no words, there is no need for a conversation, no conversation, no conversation... __IF YOU TALK TO ME I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT AND HAVE YOU WATCH THEM BURN WHILE YOU DIE!! ... Whoa, thank Ra; she saw the no talking sign. Now I can just continue to ignore her without the increased effort of listening to her screeching voice._

**I support our troops and nukes.**

* * *

Why are you in need of a job? (Essay form)  
** Well I need the money and I think Kaiba Corp has all the qualities of  
a workplace that I am looking for and** _... -- My pencil just  
broke, damn, now I'm gonna have to ask Tea since everyone else  
finished early. What have I done to warrant such torture? Wait, don't answer that, just look at who I have for a hikari... you'd think he'd be punishment enough..._

* * *

Revised: 5-28-08

I can't believe I though this was funny, I changed a ton of it but I also left a lot to preserve a part of my childhood.

And just in case someone thought I was serious about my opening statement.

NO. I. DO. NOT. This was my favorite anime freshman year of high school, and despite Bakura being a favorite character, I do have a real life.


	4. Finally the demon has awoken

Hi!!!! (Sheepishly grins) so so so sorry it took me sooooo long to update. You see school started and I am just way to busy to always be updating constantly. I've made a commitment to myself and I promise to write one chapter for any one story (except Egypt Vacuuming thing cause of a damned co-author) a week. Even if I have to wake up at 3am just to finish it. Anyway because I still feel guilty let me tell you about a few of my commitments. Advanced Placement European History (a college level class so it's really hard, and I'm a sophomore), and I am in the Spring Musical in my school. Of any of my 7 classes I have a major project due every other week, and by major I mean I usually do it the night before. XD KILL me now. Anyhow... Enjoy, I hope. And no, I do not own yugioh  
  
**************************************  
Bakura stepped into Kaiba's office immediately nauseated by annoyingly bright light that was centered on the visitor's half of the office. The big leather chair was turned around so Bakura wasn't even sure if Kaiba was there or if it was some other one of his goonies. The walls were filled with BEWD posters and many posters of Kaiba standing, sitting, dueling, you name it and damn it he was doing it (except you know toilet/sex/private things. duh ). [Ego- maniac!] Bakura screamed in his mind. He dared not look around any further since even the strongest of souls would eventually be broken by the sheer purity of "Seto-ness" scattered about.  
"So, it took you long enough to enter." Kaiba's voice rang out from behind the chair. Slowly it turned around staying in the shadows so only a pair of really short legs that kinda stick out were visible. Clearly, it was not Kaiba. Bakura grinned, the Ryou act would not be necessary.  
"So Mokuba, what did you do this time to get sent into the dungeon?" Mokuba's face slowly lit in horror as he realized the voice. He leaned closer to the desk trying to reach the security button that was hidden underneath. Bakura only laughed as he lunged, sliding across the desk stopping Mokuba's hand easily one cm away from barely touching it. Bakura slid some more until his was sitting on the edge facing Mokuba, a good sized mess lay about from where Bakura had knocked it off. Mokuba could only stay frozen in sheer fear as Bakura reached to pull his pocket knife out from his back pocket. It flipped open as a small crack opened in Mokuba's lips, Bakura quickly covering his mouth so he couldn't scream. "Now what shall I do with you.. My preciousss." (Ok, I am a LotR freak, so sue me)  
  
************************************** Ooohhh. What's going to happen next? Even I don't know. I wrote this in the small window of my very confused schedule in the pitch black of my mind as I tried to remember what I planned to do next. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Or Frodo Mole will go and chew on your heels. ^_^ JA!!!!!!!! 


	5. OOOH! Ladybugs!

Ditz: "Too poor; no money; don't sue; waste of time." As you may have already learned, by now I hope, I don't own YuGiOh.  
  
Bakura: [walks in room] O.o????? Am I missing something?  
  
Ditz: Just your brain, but I don't hold that against you.  
  
Bakura: Damnit! It's another fanfic!!!  
  
Ditz: Ooooooooh! Sherlock is on a roll!  
  
Bakura held his knife towards Mokuba's neck. Bakura shifted his weight a little more on the desk, and for some strange bizarre reason Mokuba was smiling at him!!!! In the face of death Mokuba was smiling at his killer!!! At the same time Bakura was both entirely annoyed, and thoroughly interested. [MAN!], he thought, [This little kid has some spunk.] but little did Bakura know that when he was shifting his weight he was kicking his leg to help move and accidentally hit the button underneath. Although he was curious as to why Mokuba was starring at his crotch area so intently, he doesn't "swing" that way just so you know, he never bothered to look. The fact of the matter was that when the button was hit a small red glow starts to emit from it and the brighter it grew, the closer the guards were. The light was quite bright by the time Bakura realized the glowing coming from his crotch. "OH SHIT!!!"  
  
"Mr. Mokuba are you alright?" Gooney #1 asked as several other of the "Kaiba Guard Squad" were assembled in the back of the room, all of the lasers on their assault rifles burning a hole through Bakura's back. In shameful defeat he moved his arm away from Mokuba's neck one at a time, first the one chocking him, then the one threatening with the knife. His arms were in the air above him as one of the guards took the knife from his hand. Mokuba edged away from between Bakura's legs and stood at the head of the formation. Bakura then slowly turned around on the desk sitting cross- legged, arms behind his head. He tilted his chin down a little, just enough to see the twenty or so little red dots so carefully aimed at strategic points on his body. About ten on his heart, seven on and around his lungs, two on his throat, and one aimed at the middle of his forehead. Bakura wasn't stupid; he knew clearly what those things were for since he had seen enough cops shows and Phone-Place (Phone Booth) to understand what they could do.  
  
"Bakura," Mokuba confidently spoke, "what did you think you could accomplish by coming here today?"  
  
I finished, and as for what I said about updating at least once every week, well, I lied. The fact is I can't. I have too much to do right now so the best I can do is try to make a pathetic attempt at posting a lot. [Nervous laughter] Ah crap! 


	6. Bakura, shocked, oh my!

_I don't own YuGiOh, if I did I would make myself into a character and marry Bakura off to me… seeing as that hasn't happened yet, and quite possibly never, it is quite logical to assume that I don't own YuGiOh_.

* * *

:Flashback: _"Bakura," Mokuba confidently spoke, "what did you think you could accomplish by coming here today?"_

Bakura stood with his hands in the air, very ticked off. Not only was he unarmed with his trusty sidekick, Knife, but, now he had Kaiba Corp scum standing all around him with highly dangerous sub-automatic rifles armed with laser pointers. His answer was unusually humble for the moment.

"What I thought I could accomplish was to get a job."

The guards stared at him suspiciously. A few even re-aimed their rifles at his forehead, just in case. Mokuba looked as dumbfounded as all the rest.

"The great thief king needs… a job?" Mokuba's voice squeaked above the rest as they all said this in unison. Bakura nodded, still trying hard to keep to the humble act he had going on. What he expected was far different response then the one he received.

Almost at once all the guards and Mokuba started laughing, laughing so hard that they all fell to the floor, and laughing so hard still that a few even peed themselves. Bakura was now ticked, and extremely disgusted. However the rifles were off him, so he took the opportunity to sit on the desk and get his shoes away from the 'pee floor.'

Mokuba was the first to manage to stop and stand back up, still holding his sides, and with a suspicious wet spot, he walked back to his chair and sat down getting the necessary paperwork ready.

Bakura slid off the desk and sat back in the chair he started in, being careful to sidestep wet spots. He was almost stunned.

"So I'm getting a job after all?"

Mokuba shook his head smirking. "I have no choice since the government decided that Kaiba Corp was going to provide jobs to anyone and everyone that asked." He checked some things on the papers and gave a huge manila envelope to Bakura. "Your job starts next Monday, and no, Kaiba Corp is not responsible for transportation."

Bakura took it found his best buddy knife-chan and left, being sure tokick many of the unconscious bodies on his way out. It wasn't until he reached Ryou's apartment that he realized he actually got a job.

* * *

_O.O I may have actually got to the part that took me forever to reach. YEAY! (Does victory dance around electronic god) I don't even want to think about how old this fanfic is, or how long I've abandoned it. _

eh, in case anyone noticed i rewrote chapters 7 and 8... i didnt like the other ones... plus i kinda lost my train of thought... and sheepishly i dont think i can top the last Tea statement... although i will try.


	7. Not so random drug tests

_Please read the other previous disclaimers. I am getting tired of writing the same thing over and over again. Plus... i think i should warn for some unexplicit sexual content._

* * *

Bakura sat at the desk of his new job with simple instructions:

1)Be courteous.

2)Listen

3)Don't be afraid to hang up if they're crazy.

It seemed easy enough.

First call:

"Hello, is this the Kaiba Corp hotline?"

Bakura grinned, in spite of himself. _"Yes, how may I be of service?"_

"I have this problem with my cat and I was wondering if Mr. Kaiba could come over and help it."

_"Mr. –loudly grinding teeth- Kaiba is a very busy man. He doesn't make house calls to help… cats."_

"Yes, I know that, but my cat is all w-"

Bakura ended the call and shook his head in pity for the poor dillusional girl, 'Can't she see just how flamboyantly gay Kaiba really is?'. His head shaking caught the attention of his fellow cubicle buddy.

"Hey man, why is your head shaking so much? Do you need like, a really big fix?" His co-worker's eyes bugged out and the smell of reefer floated across the cubicle from his horribly stained teeth.

He was just about to respond when the loud intercom voiced over the whole office announcing a random drug testing. Bakura twisted nervously in his seat when they came to his cubicle. Ryou never warned him about this… in fact Ryou doesn't even talk unless spoken to. Bakura thought on that as he ignored the pleading of his co-worker to borrow a cup of pee.

Second call:

"Hello, is this the Kaiba Corp Hotline?"

The voice sounded strangely like Tea. _"Yes, how may I help you?"_

"I need to know if they found Yugi yet."

Bakura decided to play dumb_. "Yugi who?"_

"Yugi Motou, you know, short, most of his height is in this weird tri-colored hair... Bakura, is that you?"

"Eh... no. I'm sorry, but no one works here according to that description."

"Yugi doesn't work there, he's a duelist. Is Yugi with Kaiba by any chance?"

"_Kaiba who?" _

Tea sighed deeply. "Who am I calling?"

Bakura quickly thought up a name. _"This is Giovanni's Famous Pizzeria."_

"… Gee, I'm such a dumbass, I must have the wrong - hey, do you deliver?"

Bakura couldn't help but smile again. _"Yes, and if the wait is longer than 2 hours the pizza is free."_

"Ok, I'll have a larger pepperoni pizza."

"_That will be $15.9-"_ Bakura hung up the phone on purpose. Even if it was going to be funny, he was acting too… nice. Bakura shivered and waited for his next cubicle buddy to arrive.

Apparently when they said random they had meant only him.

* * *

_review please! i need to know if i should finish this sometime next century._


	8. Seriously Blunt, but not blunt enough

The first chapter in perhaps, 5 years? No, I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

Chapter: Seriously Blunt is not blunt enough for Tea's understanding

* * *

After a well earned lunch break Bakura leaned back into his new fancy swivel chair that he had just earned in a company raffle.

Apparently news of Bakura refusing to reveal Yugi's location to Tea was to be rewarded. The blushing pair of Yugi and Kaiba thanking Bakura had never been seen before, and other than incredibly creepy the way Yugi's eyes glowed and teared and Kaiba blushed while wrapping his arm over Yugi's shoulder, it was all made worth it the way that Yami no Yugi stood off, in the sidelines for a change, glaring.

The only thing that could make Bakura's day better would be to go home early, and he did just that. However he also decided that it was not safe to leave the chair unattended and, after claiming to be ill and the need for the chair to be worn in, took off for home on it.

Bakura used the full advantage of the attached wheels on the bottom and rolled himself down hills, avoiding the pricey cost of public transportation for the rest of the day.

Going home while sitting on the swivel chair also worked out his thighs and calves immensely. Bakura's thighs have never looked so sexy in his life and Bakura took full advantage of that by learning about this new contraption called a 'credit card'.

Several expensive purchases later Bakura was living like a king again. The full glory of his days as a tomb robber were capable of being re-lived, and it was a very welcomed change.

After buying a new wardrobe, because of course, one can not install fear into the hearts of his enemies without first looking fearsome, and dead sexy, Bakura casually walked into his new workplace like he owned it. The effects were immediate as all the women in the office swooned and several guys also hooted and hollered.

Tea also appeared at the office, looking for the man she talked to yesterday on the phone. She seemed to be the only one oblivious to the new found sexy-Bakura, but it also helped that she was currently throwing herself on Bakura's new co-worker that replaced the druggy who was in the cubicle next to him.

Bakura pushed his, now fully broken in, swivel chair to his desk, as he then reached into his duffel bag that he had just recently bought and took out a lock and chain. It was only after his chair was secured to his desk that he turned around to see what the hell Tea was doing in the same building as he was, without quaking with fear or spouting some nonsense about love and friendship. Bakura's stomach flip-flopped with queasiness just thinking about her obsessive-compulsive speeches.

The poor soul who was currently suffering Tea's incessant attempts at sexuality had a mop of thick black hair that fell messily over a pair of glasses. He was currently blushing profusely attempting to push Tea politely off his desk. He appeared to be British as well, judging from his accent.

Bakura felt that it would do the world a bit of justice if he removed one of them from their misery. He, of course, chose Tea, and after hitting her with the blunt handle of his knife, she was successfully knocked out, and he felt free to turn around and introduce himself to his new co-worker.

Bakura leaned dangerously close to the man and flashed his all-too characteristic trade-mark smirk that usually sent weaker-willed people back home to hide underneath their beds. "Hi, you're in the cubicle next to mine, and if you know what is good for you, you would make all attempts to avoid me as much as possible."

This man didn't seem fazed at all by Bakura. Bakura's glare was also met with a furious counter-glare that revealed the man was not at all bothered by Bakura's deadly white fangs and glittering blade of death, a.k.a. knife-chan.

"What type of man allows himself to hit an unarmed woman?"

Bakura smiled. "Tea knows to watch out when she is around me, besides. You should be worshiping me now for saving you from that horrific slut."

"True, but what if you had killed her?"

"You speak as though I've never killed before, besides, she is of no great influence or consequence to my life. I would be doing the world a favor should that be the case." Bakura then turned and faced the rest of the office. "Who here knows who Tea Gardner is?" Nearly all the hands in the office were raised. "And who here would vouch to say that she walked into my knife?" Now the hands were not only in the air but several started shouting out ideas on how to kill her.

"I say we push her off a bridge instead!"

"I can seduce one of the guards to give me the key to the security video room."

"I have a bucket of bleach in the backseat of my car, I can run and go get it."

Bakura grinned at his coworkers and turned back to his new friend. "See, the rest of the office agrees with me."

The man's smile was weak, "Thanks for helping me out. My name is Sirius L. Blunt, I'm new to the area."

Bakura liked this guy, the Millennium Eye glowed in his pocket as it revealed in Bakura's mind that he was not who he said he was. Bakura was awfully demanding and not too many people openly lied to his face and remained un-fazed by it. "Yami no Bakura, but I know some other guy named Yami and I openly hate him, so just call me Bakura." Bakura held his hand out to shake it but the man just nodded and pushed the glasses that slid down his nose back up to cover his vivid green eyes. He seemed like he was going to say something before this elderly woman on a motorized chair came by and ordered him to hop on the back for a ride to training classes.

Bakura laughed as he watched his new coworker hop on the back of it, only to be thrown off by the sudden jerking momentum and left behind by the woman who cackled as she sped off through the office, knocking people over left and right. Sirius stood up and bowed politely to Bakura before running off to chase the old woman.

Today seemed like it might actually be an interesting day, like it might be a good day. But then Bakura heard Tea moan like she was about to wake up and decided that it was best if she was left behind in a burning building. A quick match to Tea's skirt and the girl woke up screaming, setting off the smoke alarms and fire detectors.

The building was evacuated and the entire staff ordered to go home. A security camera revealed that Tea was to blame for the thousands of dollars of ruined electronic equipment. She was led off the premises in handcuffs with an angry Seto and disappointed Yugi watching. The only one that seemed phased by it was the retarded pharaoh who attempted to punch out the cops before they arrested him for assaulting a police officer and carted him off as well.

Bakura laughed when the pharaoh attempted to rescue his "love," half the time that stupid woman still mistook him for Yugi, even when Yugi was standing right in front of her.

With chaos and destruction around the Kaiba Corp. office, Bakura's real work was done.

Maybe tomorrow he could figure a way into the main office building in order to super-glue the other pair of lovebirds inside.

He could hardly stand the wait.

* * *

Uploaded 5/29/08

This might ramble on for a while as I find my bearings again. I do have a specific goal in mind with plenty of interesting subplots. At best expect one more chapter before I forget about this one again.

* * *


End file.
